


Demon Uprising

by psychoticmidds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Personality Swap, Slow Burn, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoticmidds/pseuds/psychoticmidds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reverse story of Supernatural. Luci goes to hell to save Cas from dying after making a deal with a crossroads demon (Bobby). John (God) soon realizes that the demons are attempting to break the seals and release Rufus (Satan) from his cage and start the Apocalypse, in order to put a stop to the demons breaking the first seal he sends his son Dean to save Lucifer from hell. Once Lucifer has risen, John sends his other two sons Adam and Sam to help their brother and the three hunters Lucifer, Gabe, and Cas make sure the Apocalypse does not happen and put a stop to the demon uprising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon Uprising

**Author's Note:**

> ▪ I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters  
> ▪ Feedback is welcome and appreciated  
> ▪ Beta read by my lovely angel tatch

_ Saving people. _

_ Hunting things.  _

_ The family business.  _

 

_ It is more than just finding the black eyed son of a bitch that killed their mother. It's about ganking every monster out there. Unknown soldiers in an unknown war. Not looking to be known as heroes or to have fortune and fame, but because it is the right thing to do. Knowing this life would either lead them to a bloody death or straight to the nut house. And yet, it was worth it. Every time they succeed to save a family from going through losing a loved one, as they have. _

_ Chuck Shurley, and his son's Lucifer, Gabriel, and Castiel. All fighting for the same cause. Sometimes together, other times apart. This time, however, was personal to the Shurley’s. There's signs of a demon possession in Bangor, Maine and all four of them load into their vehicles and head out. Their dad leading the convoy in his 1986 Black step-side GMC Sierra Grande, followed by Lucifer in his 1976 Black Chevrolet Impala, Gabriel follows behind his older brother Lucifer in his 1976 Black Ford Mustang, and at the end of the convoy is Castiel driving his 1978 Jubilee Gold Lincoln Continental Mark V. Driving fast enough and close enough that no one will bother to pass them, or try to cut the convoy apart. They only slow down only when their dad spots a speed trap, and after their dad is sure the cops are far away enough behind them, they pick up speed once more. _

_ By the time they reach Bangor, it's late at night, and the first stop their dad makes is at a motel, to make arrangements for them to stay. When he comes back out of the office, he’s holding two keys in his hand. _

_ “We're doubling up. Lucifer and I will share a room. Gabriel and Castiel will share a room.” He announces, handing one of the keys to Gabe. _

_ “I had to share a room with Cas last time, and I couldn't stop pooping for a week!”  Gabe groans unhappily. _

_ “You're never going to drop that are you?” Cas asks his older brother with a smug smile. “I said I was sorry.” He says with a stick of a tootsie pop sticking out of the corner of his mouth. _

_ "You slipped Miralax in my beer, Cas. We both had to miss out on the job because of you.”  Gabe remarks, glaring at his little brother. _

_ “Enough boys, you are sharing a room and that's final!” Their dad says authoritatively, then shoots a pointed look at his youngest son. “Castiel, no pranking your brother.” _

_ "Yes, sir.” Cas mutters under his breath, rolling his eyes. _

_ “What was that?” Their dad asks once more, looking for a more audible response. _

_ "Yes, sir.” Cas replies louder. _

_ "Good, let's find the bar and see what we can find out.” Their dad gets in his truck and turns over his engine, pulling out of the parking lot, his three sons following after him. Their Dad split off from the rest of the convoy, pulling into the parking lot of a bar, Lucifer kept driving until he came across the next bar a few blocks away. Pulling into the driveway, Luci cut off the engine looking out the rear view mirror watching Gabe and Cas continue driving. All of them splitting up to cover more ground. _

_ Turning off the engine, Lucifer unbuckles his seatbelt and as he opens the door of his Impala, it creaks. Grabbing a fake F.B.I badge, he slides out of the car and closes the door behind him. Shoving the badge in his pocket, Lucifer heads into the bar. Greeted by the smell of liquor, he sits at the counter and waits for the bartender to make her way over to him. _

_ “What can I get for you?” The women asks from behind the counter. _

_ "I'm not here for a drink.” Lucifer informs the woman, reaching in his pocket and pulls out the badge. “Agent Culper, F.B.I. I'm investigating the mysterious deaths that have been going on and I was wondering if you knew anything?” The woman studies the badge for a moment before she shakes her head. _

_ "I don't, but Abraham does.” She tells him and looks down the bar to a red haired man a  bit further. "Hey Abe, there’s an agent here that is looking for some information.” The man looks up from the cup he is nursing unhappily. With a heavy sigh, the man gets up and moves down the bar, sitting beside Lucifer. _

_ "Dunno what I can tell you that I haven't already told the cops.” Abraham begins, making himself comfortable, a troubled look in his eyes that Lucifer has seen more times then he would like to admit. _

_ "Just tell me what happened.” Lucifer prompts, taking it easy on the man. The man shakes his head and takes a swig of his drink. _

_ "I've known these men for years. We worked side by side.” Abe pauses, forcing himself to get it together so he can speak. "The lights started acting funny, flickering rapidly, and the next thing I knew Patrick, Caleb, and Frank just threw themselves into the machinery.” _

_ “Did you notice anything else other than flickering lights?” Lucifer asks curiously. The man looks at him, seemingly hesitant. _

_ "You wouldn't believe me. Hell, I'm not even sure it was even real, the whole thing still seems like a damn nightmare.” Abraham confesses. _

_ "Try me. I'm used to hearing a lot of weird stuff, believe me.” Abraham looks Lucifer over, almost if contemplating the truth behind those words before he decides to speak up. _

_ “I thought I smelled sulfur.” Abraham finally reveals, speaking quietly enough that only Lucifer could hear him. _

_ "Sulfur?” Lucifer asks, looking at the man closely. “You sure about that?” Abraham nods his head to confirm that he was sure about the smell. "And this was at the warehouse you work at?” Abraham nods, telling Lucifer where he can find the warehouse. " Thanks for the information Abraham. We'll get to the bottom of this.” He assures the man as he stands up from the stool and heads to the door, pulling his phone from his pocket. _

_ They talked to different people at different bars, all co-workers at the warehouse, and all with the same story. _

_ “Why would a demon possess some poor bastard just to kill him? It doesn't make any sense.” Lucifer says to his dad on the phone as he gets back into his car. _

_ "I'm not sure, let's check out the warehouse.” His dad hangs up, most likely to tell Cas and Gabe to meet them at the warehouse. Lucifer puts his phone away, turns the engine over and pulls out of the parking lot. The warehouse is on the outside of town and Lucifer finds it easily. He parks the in the parking lot, waiting for his family to join him. _

_ As Lucifer waits, he opens the trunk and the secret compartment, arming himself with weapons to fight demons, if there happened to be some still lingering around. Tucking a bottle of holy water in his pocket, he then makes sure his rifle is loaded with salt rounds and closes the trunk, just as his Dad and brothers pull into the driveway, parking alongside of his beloved car. After they’ve turned off their engines and gotten out of their cars, they all load up as well and together they all head to the warehouse. _

_ Gabriel picks the lock, opening the door for them and they enter the building together, closing the door behind them. Lucifer breaks away from the group, looking around the window panes and on the floor, looking for signs of sulfur. Spotting the yellow powder, Lucifer runs a finger through it and takes a wiff. _

_ "That's sulfur, alright.” He says out loud, looking back at his dad. Suddenly, Lucifer is lifted off his feet and thrown through the air, slamming against the wall along side of his dad and younger brothers. _

_ "I got to admit, I thought it would be more of a challenge to trap you boys.”  A demon wearing a woman tsks, stepping out before them along with a few other demons that stand behind her. “At first this cat and mouse game was amusing.”  The demon began, pacing in front of them, cutting off their dad's voice the moment he opens his mouth to speak. _

_ "It's rude to interrupt, Chuck.”  The demon scolds him, and makes sure that the other three also cannot interrupt her. “Despite all my brothers and sisters you have killed, I have decided to kill only one of you. My dilemma, however, is which one I should pick.”  The demon studies each of them closely, stepping next to Chuck first. _

_ “Should I kill daddy dearest and make you boys orphans?” She asks, looking down the line at Lucifer, Gabriel, and Castiel with a smug smirk on her lips. Stepping in front of Lucifer next, she looks him over, and glances at Chuck who’s squirming against the wall where she holds him. “Lucifer? Daddy's favorite little soldier.”  The demon presses on, taking her time and screwing with them one at a time. “I’ve even heard Gabriel here is as kind and loving as his mother. How would it feel to lose the one that most reminds you of her?” A rhetorical question of course, and the Demon sets her eyes on Castiel. _

_ "Or the baby, who didn't even get to know his mother well enough to even know what he is fighting for.”  The demon pauses there before Cas, pondering to herself, either way losing one of them would accomplish the goal. Rufus needed Lucifer to begin breaking the seals, but it would be much more entertaining for him to come of his own free will. The best way to assure of that was to endanger his dad, or one of his younger brothers. _

_ "I chose Castiel.” The other three strain against her hold, unable to call out or fight back, watching helplessly as Cas begins to choke on his own blood, invisible claws tearing his chest open. Blood pours out of his body as his entrails fall upon the ground at his feet. The demon waits until Cas gasps a final breath before releasing the others, and taking off with the other demons. _

_ "Cas!” Gabe calls out first, closer than his older brother and dad. He pulls Cas to his chest, tears running down his cheeks. _

_ "There's gotta be some way to help him. Dad, what can we do?” Lucifer demands, turning on his father who stares at his youngest son's lifeless corpse, speechless. “I'm not going to stand here and do nothing.” Lucifer growls angrily, and storms out of the warehouse, ignoring his dad and remaining brother calling for him to come back. _

_ Luci turns over the engine of the Impala, tearing out of the parking lot, driving to the nearest crossroads he can find. There is only one way he can think of to save Cas. _

_ Stopping the car, Lucifer gets out and digs a hole, making up a summoning box and buries it in the dirt, and waits. An elder man appears in front of him not too long after.  _

_ "Well, what do ya know, Lucifer Shurley. What can I do for you?” The demon asks smirking at him knowingly. _

_ "You know what I want. Bring back my brother.” Lucifer demands, having no patience for demon’s games. _

_ “It ain't that easy, boy.” The demon growls, uncrossing his arms. _

_ "Take me instead.” Lucifer offers desperately. The demon ponders the deal, looking him over. _

_ ”Lucifer Shurley in exchange for Castiel Shurley? I don't know….I really don't want to step on anyone's toes.” The demon hesitates, messing with Lucifer on purpose. _

_ "I'll go with you right now, after I see for myself that Cas is alive.” Lucifer presses, hoping to change the demon's mind. Knowing that a normal deal with a demon is supposed to be ten years. _

_ “Fine, it's a deal, but you should know, I seal all my deals with a kiss.” The demons says tauntingly, thinking that Lucifer would object. Instead, the eldest of the Shurley brothers grabs him by the front of the shirt and pulls him in pressing their lips together. When they break away, the Demon snaps his fingers, taking Lucifer back to the warehouse to see that his brother is alive and well from a distance, not wanting to answer any questions. _ _ "Satisfied?” Lucifer nods and then, the Demon grabs him by the arm and drags him to Hell. _

* * *

_ Lucifer finds himself strapped to a table. A woman enters the room and picks up a knife, smiling at him. "Hello, Lucifer.” The woman greets him with an accent. "My name is Bela, and we're going to have so much fun.” The demon cuts into Lucifer’s skin deeply, forcing a scream out of him.  _


End file.
